


It's Okay

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: Tales of the Fairest Lady [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Basically a crew of people who rescued each other, Clonetroopers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery, This is what happens when you rescue clones, pirate, smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when one of the slaves you rescued...says he loves you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic that I've been bouncing around out of boredom

"Jay!"

The dark haired ARC trooper jerked his head up, grinning to himself. He liked this place. He liked the _Fairest Lady_. There was usually more than enough food (something he still couldn't get over) and it usually didn't taste like chalk. Unless you let the blind guys try to help cook. Which was a bad idea because A), Drali and Tup were blind and B), neither of them knew Braille. They got underfoot and usually made a mess of things.

"I didn't do it!" Trigger wailed from the galley. The big guy was a mystery. He was taller than the ARCs, which was kinda scary. But he was just a big puppy and really convenient if you needed a space heater because the others kicked him out of the pile. Because Jay's Master knew a lot of bastards liked the idea of dominating an ARC trooper, Jay got a lot of pain. Oh, sure, he knew about consent now (and he intended to keep things to a hug. Because no, he didn't like guys, thank you very much), but he hadn't then.

He'd just known it hurt a lot.

Jay relaxed back on his bed, listening to the chaos. Bryn and Sicarius were trying to get dinner together. His Captain Skyler had taken sick. Probably just something small, but she wasn't feeling very good. She was curled up in the bed. Jay had elected to stay with her because he cared.

"Maker..." Skyler managed to raise her head up. "What's going on?"

"They're trying to make food," Jay murmured. He helped her up, smiling happily. He liked being beside her. Just being able to mess with the one he loved. "Skyler... I have something I need to stay."

"Can you?" Skyler asked. She pulled the covers up over her shoulders. "C'mhere. I need you..."

Jay scooted over. He was more than happy to be the warm person if she needed it. "I'm right here, Captain." He paused, thinking back. "I...I think I love you."

Skyler looked up. "You what?"

"I think I love you," Jay admitted. He cringed, thinking back to the hateful wreck he'd been when he got here. When he was accepted into the chaotic life that he now lead. "I don't know what you'll say..."

Can I think it over?" Skyler softly asked. "I know..."

"Yeah. The entire crew knows my Master raped me, Skyler." Jay paused and swallowed. "I know what I want. And that was years ago."

_Though I'd understand if you can do better._

"You offered to kiss Swift," Skyler reminded him.

"That was to keep him from pounding my face in," Jay argued. "I know what I feel. And...I love you."


End file.
